


love like ours

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: During one of their usual sunday dates, Kuroo and Kenma talk. And Kuroo has an important realization.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	love like ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> This is the first one of the prompts I got (and wrote) during my latest trip.
> 
> #17 "Love is overrated." by [carrochan](https://twitter.com/carrochan)

It all started innocently enough. Kuroo was over at Kenma's house again, true to their ongoing Sunday tradition. Since Kenma had been immensely preoccupied with his new game all week, this was the first time they properly spent time together. Even if 'spending time right now meant Kuroo was watching Kenma play, ongoing commentary of his past week accompanying it over the calming background music of his game.

Kenma wasn’t even wearing his headphones, a clear indicator he was listening to Kuroo’s stories. His lips were twitching whenever Kuroo mentioned something overly ridiculous. It was great.

Kuroo was in the middle of recounting the details of his latest botched date- the fourth one in as many weeks- when Kenma sighed. Pausing in his tale, Kuroo considered his childhood friend. When his face revealed nothing to explain his behavior, he decided to investigate further. “What is it?”, he ended up asking.

While growing up, Kenma had developed the bad habit of biting his lips and he has still not grown out of it yet. It told Kuroo he was considering how to put is words, and in return made Kuroo sit up straighter. Ready to give Kenma his full attention.

“Listening to you,” Kenma started slowly, “it makes me think-” he stopped and sighed again. Somehow frustrated with himself, Kuroo wondered. “- love is overrated.”

Kuroo gaped. A voice of protest bubbled within him but he swallowed it down, forcefully. Kenma wasn’t like him. While he had actively been searching for someone to fall in love with, someone to date, Kenma had never actually shown interest in this particular topic. To Kuroo’s knowledge at least. In highschool, Kuroo remembered, there was this one girl that had shown interest in him but he had never really cared.

He wasn’t like Kuroo, who met people regularly but still ended up staying single in the long run. Who went out on weekly dates but still ended up retelling his failures to Kenma. Kenma looked like he hadn’t speaking yet though, so Kuroo tried his best to school his expression into something more neutral, encouraging Kenma to continue.

Kenma sighed once again. “From what you are always telling me about, dating just seems so exhausting. It takes so much effort and time when you can’t even be sure there will be a payoff.” 

Reading Kuroo’s expression, who looked like he wanted to protest, Kenma frowned and continued. “I know it’s different for you. It doesn’t take the same amount of effort and yet, I don’t think I want something like that. People in love seem annoying. Always only talking about this one person, doing crazy things in the ‘name of people in love-” he put air quotes on the last bit of his sentence and Kuroo noticed Kenma had even put down his controllers, “being obligated to meet up and to even want that. People in love are exhausting to just look at, they are loud about their passion- and that just is not me. If that’s what love is, then I don’t think I want it.”

After that long rant, Kenma exhaled heavily.

Listening to Kenma’s reasoning, Kuroo fell silent, losing himself in his thoughts. Part of him, even if he can accept those arguments, felt saddened. “Is that all there is to love?”

Kenma turned to stare at him, raising an eyebrow. “How would I know? What is it you want, then? Out of all this dating you are doing, I mean?”

Kuroo had indeed dated a lot ever since middle school, he had met a lot of people and always thought he had a clear idea about what he wanted. Now, being asked, Kuroo wasn’t so sure about his answer.

As always, Kenma did not mind the silence, only kept watching Kuroo. The music was still playing, the game for now forgotten for the sake of their conversation. So, for the first time ever, Kuroo took his time to think about is answer.

He started speaking again before he was sure what is answer would be, deciding to just trust what his gut was telling him. “Love doesn’t have to be what you just described. I mean- it would still be nice, knowing someone feels like that about you in my opinion. But I don’t think that’s the point. The process can be tiring but-” he stocked, the feeling was raw as he choked. “I want someone.”

“Someone who’s there for me. Someone who listens while I talk about my day. Someone to be idle with. I want the giddiness of being in love, but that’s not all there is to it. I want companionship, trust and- the feeling of being at home with this person together with it all.”

Kenma hummed. considering the words. “That sounds better.”

Kuroo let out a puff of air, relieved.

Then, Kenma turned back to his game, picking up his controller once again and Kuroo understood that this was Kenma putting an end to the topic. Easily, he let it slide and flawlessly picked up the earlier monologue on his last date. Silently, though, he kept wondering.

Whenever he went on a date, he could not help but feel like something was off. Whether he was meeting a man or woman, neither of them were right. The voice too high, hair too short or too long. They were too bright or too boring and conversation was hard for even someone like Kuroo to keep up. Or, it felt as if the other person was the only one talking, as if he was not being listened to. No one had the quietly burning passion Kuroo grew aware he was searching for. No one felt like they  _ fit _ . 

Trying to put into words what he was searching for, it put something into perspective. What he wanted, most of all, were quiet days spent together. Affectionate but calming. His daily life was nerve-wracking enough. He wanted to be with a person he could simple be with after it all. Like he was with Kenma, just adding in more physical aspects.

_ ‘Kenma and I cuddle, too, though’ _ , he thought idly, and then he suddenly wasn’t idle at all. He sat up straighter, his tale long forgotten and Kenma too absorbed in his game to notice. Staring at his childhood friend, he finally understood.  _ ‘What I want. It’s Kenma. I’m in love with him.’ _

His dejectedness at Kenma’s earlier words finally made sense. Kenma thought love was overrated. Kuroo wanted Kenma to be in love with him, too.

Kuroo’s mouth was dry and he was half convinced he was about to do something incredible stupid. Licking his lips, he jumped off the metaphorical cliff in front of him. “Love can be different,” he said, hesitantly.

The quick glance Kenma gave him told Kuroo he was listening.

Again, Kuroo cleared his throat. “It can be like what we have.”

Kenma paused, his was was partly turned away from Kuroo which made it harder to judge his expression. Hands that held the controller fell into his lap and then the turned towards Kuroo. 

The expression Kuroo was met with was indescribable. Too many emotions coloring it. Kuroo felt a ping in his chest. After realizing it, it was so much easier to identify what he was feeling. He loved it when Kenma opened up, when his usually unreadable face shared everything.

The pure adoration on Kuroo’s face must have shown.

“Oh-” Kenma blurted out, voice softer than Kuroo had anticipated. He averted his gaze again but Kuroo spied a blush coloring the top of his ears. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
